Rumor Jealousy
by Phantom Of FanFiction
Summary: A rumor starts around the island that Syrus and Jaden are going out. Then when Zane finds out about it he gets super jealous. I was planning on making this a oneshot, but not anymore! Zane x Syrus!


Just a story!

Title: Rumor Jealousy

Summary: A rumor starts around the island that Syrus and Jaden are going out. Then when Zane finds out about it he gets super jealous. I was planning on making this a one-shot, but not anymore! Zane x Syrus!

GX - GX

One day Zane was in front of the school taking a walk when Alexis came up to him.

"Hi Zane."

"Oh... hey Alexis. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Do you want to know what** I **just found out?"

"What's that?"

"Jaden and Syrus are going out." Alexis said and Zane's eyes almost flew out of his head. Then he turned to her, completely shocked.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, everyone on the island is talking about it. I'm surprised nobody's told you yet."

"Yeah... including Syrus."

"What?"

"I mean... if they were **really** going out he would tell me. I mean... why wouldn't he?"

"Because you would go all 'jeal'."

"Jeal?"

"Dark-eyed."

"So... I've always had dark eyes."

"Jealous. You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"It's just that my weird flag is going up, that's all."

"And... you're jealous."

"So not." He protested, but Alexis wasn't giving in.

"It's alright Zane. I know you love him... and more than a brother."

"Where did you hear **that**?"

"I didn't. I can tell by the way you look at him." Alexis said while smiling and Zane looked shocked then looked at the ground. _'I guess I **do **love him. I **do** act diffrently around him and I know I would do **anything** for him. So does this mean I really **am** jealous?'_ Zane thought. _'But of who?'_ He thought then Jaden's name came into his head. _'Jaden!'_ He thought jealously the ran to the Slifer Red dorm.

-- At the Slifer Red dorm --

Zane went running there and saw Syrus sitting on the porch, alone. Zane went up to him and Syrus looked up at him.

"Zane? What are **you** doing here?" Syrus asked.

"I came to see if Alexis was right, or not."

"Right about what?" Syrus asked then Zane sat down next to him.

"Are... you and J-jaden going out?"

"No, it's just a rumor that's floating around the island."

"Thank God for that."

"Excuse me."

"I said 'Thank God for that'."

"Why?"

"B-because I don't want you to belong to anyone else."

"I all of a sudden belong to you?"

"No. I was just saying that... what I mean is... if you ever get someone to date just... tell me first, okay."

"You can count on it." Syrus said then hugged him. "You're the first person who will find out. That is **if** I can find someone."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly anybody's dream date. Most people say I'm not even appealing."

"That's too bad because as far as I think of you, you're... you know."

"What?"

"Uh... well you're... attractive."

"Really?" Syrus asked, excitedly.

"Sure."

"What about me do you think is attractive?"

"Huh? Well um... there's your... eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're... pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Yeah."

"That's it?"

"Well they're... beautiful, actually." Zane said. _'What have I done? I'm almost close to releasing my secret now.'_ Zane thought, but then saw Syrus blushing and smiling. _'Maybe it's not so bad after all. Besides... he's not rejecting me.'_ He thought.

"Zane I... don't know what to say." Syrus said and continued to blush, madly. "I've never been more flushed in my entire life. You really like them **that** much?"

"Not just your eyes Syrus... all of you."

"If I blush any deeper my whole face will be red."

"Aw, but you look cute like that."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Complementing me. You're making me blush."

"I've heard people complement you before. Why am **I **an exception?"

"Maybe it's because you never complement me and when you do... I feel so happy inside."

"I feel happy just being around you Syrus." Zane said then he realized he had let that slip. _'Oh no, I'm in trouble now!'_ Zane thought.

"You mean that?" Syrus asked. _'Well... might as well tell him and stop trying to hide it. Even Alexis found out that I liked him.' _Zane thought.

"Yeah." Zane said. "I feel happy when you're around and you somehow calm me down."

"Zane."

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes, actually."

"Then say it."

"Syrus, I..." Zane tried to say, but seemed to feel at a loss for words all of a sudden. _'Not now! Come on you even let some words slip from your mouth so just try and let these words out! **Now** you have to have a loss for words!'_ Zane's thought angerily. "Syrus, I'm in love with you!" Zane yelled as he grasped both of Syrus' hands into his own.

"Come again?"

"I'm in love with you Syrus. I have been for a while now... and I want to be."

"Zane... can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Huh? You mean you're not scared?"

"No, why? Do you want me to be?"

"No it's just that... what do you mean 'why didn't I tell you this before'?"

"I've been wanting you to say that for a while now. Because... in all truth Zane... I love you too." Syrus said then kissed Zane and Zane's eyes bugged out for the second time that day._ 'Oh my god! Syrus is kissing me! What do I do?!'_ Zane thought. While he was thinking these things Syrus was trying to keep the kiss going, but felt Zane not doing anything. Syrus pushed into Zane, almost harshly, trying desprately to keep the kiss going. Soon though Syrus felt the feeling of failure and pushed away from Zane gently and moved away a little, but Zane put his hand under Syrus' chin and made him look into his dark, navy-blue eyes.

"Syrus, that was amazing."

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"But you weren't doing anything."

"I was just a little shocked, that's all." Zane said then leaned down and gently caressed Syrus' lips with his own, barely kissing him. Then Zane broke away leaving Syrus with an unsatisfied desire.

"Don't stop." Syrus pleaded, wanting as much as Zane was willing to give.

"You want me now, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, you want me. You want me so bad, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me the truth."

"Okay, I **do** want you... so badly."

"Well if to have me is what you desire then you shall get me."

"Zane, can you do me a favor and stop talking like a genie?"

"Okay, okay. Follow me." He said.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Zane said then took Syrus' hand and brought him to his dorm room.

-- Inside Zane's dorm room --

When they got in there Zane closed and locked the door while Syrus sat on his bed, waiting for something else to happen.

"I'm going to get the bath ready. I have my own private bathroom." Zane said.

"You're taking a bath?"

"**We** are."

"At the sametime?"

"Yeah... is that a problem?"

"No."

"Good. Bubbles are no bubbles?"

"Um... Bubbles."

"Okay, I'll call you in when it's ready." Zane said then went into the bathroom and shut the door, making sure that Syrus wouldn't be able to peek at his surprise.

-- A couple minutes later --

Zane came back out of the bathroom wearing only a towal around his waist to see Syrus laying down on the bed.

"Ready?" Zane asked then Syrus immediately got up.

"Yes."

"Okay then... lets go." He said then went into the bathroom followed by Syrus. When Syrus got in there Zane closed the bathroom door. The tub was now filled to the top with hot water and bubbles. The tub curtain was pulled out of the tub and off to the side. The only light that was in the room were the five or six lit candles that were on the counter so the room had a romantic feel to it. Then Zane went up behind Syrus and took off his jaket then shirt. "I'll get in the tub while you take the rest of your clothes off for me, okay?"

"Okay." Syrus said then turned away, blushing as Zane took off his towel and got into the tub.

"Come on Syrus, this water isn't going to stay hot forever."

"Coming." Syrus said then finished taking off his clothes then got into the tub with Zane. Since the tub was only meant to fit one person Syrus sat on Zane's lap. "This is so relaxing and it feels so good."

"**You** feel so good." Zane said then nuzzled his face into Syrus' neck as Syrus' blush deeped. "You said you wanted me Syrus and now you have me so... have your way with me." Zane whispered into Syrus' ear, trying to sound sexy. Then he leaned back into the tub and smiled a sexy smile at him. _'I can't believe I'm about to do this. He's my big brother and I'm about to have sex with him.' _Syrus thought._'Well atleast I know that I love him and he loves me, but... just to be safe.'_

"Zane."

"Hm? What's the matter Syrus?"

"Nothing I just want to ask you a question before we do anything."

"Shoot."

"Do you love me?" Syrus asked and Zane sat up quickly.

"Of course I do Syrus. Why would you think for even a second that I didn't."

"I just-" Syrus said, but got cut off when Zane kissed him.

"I love you, Syrus." Zane said after the broke.

"I love you too, Zane... I really do."

"I'm glad." Zane said then wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist and kissed his neck slowly and gently. "Tell me something."

"Anything."

"Tell me you're mine, and only mine."

"I'm yours Zane."

"And?"

"And **only** yours." Syrus finished and Zane sighed happily.

"Syrus, I'm **so** happy that you're with me."

"Me too."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Can I be inside of you?" Zane asked. "I need to know what you feel like." Zane said then they kissed eachother passionately and started to rub their tounges against eachother's. It felt so good that Syrus moaned, begging for more. When they broke away they were both panting heavily and were almost to the point of drooling.

"You can be inside of me."

"I can?"

"Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You've got to make it good and worth my while."

"No problems there." Zane said then they kissed again and while they were kissing Zane moved himself into Syrus. Syrus whimpered into Zane's mouth so Zane stopped kissing him to see Syrus' face and it had a look of pain on it. "Am I hurting you?"

"Well... yes, but it also feels so fucking good." Syrus said sounding breathless. "Please don't move out." Syrus said then there was a silence between them. "Are you going to move more inside of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Push it in deeper." Syrus said then Zane did what he was told, soon it was all the way inside of him. "Ohhhh... yes, Zane. Right... there." Syrus moaned, desperately. Then Zane started moving a little so he was going in and out of Syrus. "Yes... keep... going." Syrus moaned loudly. "Your cock is so big. I love... the feeling."

"And **you're** so tight Syrus. It's... getting hard for me not to cum."

"I'm about to cum!" Syrus yelled.

"Me too." Zane said then a couple minutes later they both reached thier climaxes at the sametime. As they climaxed they both moaned eachother's names, loudly. After that they kissed eachother passionately and leaned back into the tub. So now they were both laying in the tub together in eachother's arms. "That was... incredible." Zane said happily.

"I know, it was amazing. I've never felt so good in my entire life."

"Neither have I." Zane said. "We should probably get out now."

"Good idea." Syrus agreed then he got picked up, bridal-style and brought out of the tub. Then, Zane leaned down and unplugged the drain without letting go of Syrus. Zane then took the towel and wrapped it around both of them, drying them off. After, Zane had dried himself off he wrapped the towel around Syrus then picked Syrus up again and bringing him back into his room. He then layed Syrus down on the bed and kissed him gently. Finally, he got into the bed next to him, pulling the covers over them both. Syrus curled up into Zane and layed his head on Zane's chest, near his heart then he smiled. "I can hear your heart beat."

"It's beating for **you**, my angel." Zane said and kissed the top of Syrus' head lovingly.

"Zane, I love you... very much."

"I love you too, Syrus." Zane said.

"Promise me that you'll **never** take back those words."

"I promise." Zane said then Syrus sighed contently. Then they both fell asleep in Zane's bed, in eachother's arms... where they belonged.

GX - GX

Did you like it? Be honest!


End file.
